Vehicle seating assemblies may include various actuators such as motors for actuating a seat into a plurality of positions. The actuators are controlled with electrical modules that are typically assembled to the seat, such as by way of a separate bracket on the bottom of the seat pan. It would be desirable to provide for an improved bracket assembly that accommodates electrical modules on a vehicle seat.